Forbidden Pleasures
by Thundergryphon
Summary: M/SS/RE, I/RE - Red Alert has always loved Inferno, but right now his body belongs to Megatron and Starscream. The worst part is, he's really enjoying it. Inferno isn't happy about this at all.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Pleasures

By: Thundergryphon

Warnings: Threesome, DubCon, Bondage, Language

Pairings: Megatron/Starscream/Red Alert, Inferno/Red Alert

Archived: Here-Thundergryphon Y!Gallery-ChaosToGlory

A/N: So it's been a while since I've written such a twisted fic and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Red Alert sat huddled in the corner of his cell, not entirely understanding what his captor was asking.

Starscream sighed with annoyance. Honestly, how dumb were the Autobots?

"It's very simple, Red Alert," he growled. "Megatron has decided that I alone am no longer enough to satisfy his-_pleasures_. Therefore, he commanded that I find a suitable "companion" for our escapades. Today is your lucky day, Red Alert. I've chosen you."

The security officer just stared at Starscream, trying to sort out what the Air Commander had just said. He wanted Red Alert to-_interface_, with Starscream _and_ Megatron? At the same time?

-

Starscream was clearly getting impatient. "I'll make this easy for you. It's either you, or them." Starscream gestured to the rest of the cells where several of Red's comrades, including Inferno, were being held. "If you decline my offer, I'll just have to choose one of them. You know, I've always wondered," he ginned slyly, "if Inferno is really as good in the berth as Firestar says he is."

Red Alert's optics widened. He wouldn't, would he? Even though Inferno was with Firestar, Red had always known that Inferno was the only bot he would ever love. It always tore him to pieces whenever he saw the two of them together, and even though he knew Inferno would never love him, he just couldn't let anything bad happen to his best friend.

-

"You-won't hurt the others?" he asked quietly, still not believing that he was even considering this.

"Of course not," Starscream snorted. "As soon as we've reach an agreement with Prime, you and the others will be let go. You're just going to have a little _fun_ in the meantime. And don't worry about your little Autobot friends; they won't know what's really going on. Tell them anything you want. Frag, you can even tell them we forced you. Of course if you don't want to cooperate, I sure someone else would be willing to. Maybe Inferno would be willing to go in your-"

"Fine," Red Alert cut in. "I-I'll do it. Just please don't hurt them."

The Air Commander smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way. Come on then, Megatron's waiting."

Starscream flipped the switch and the stasis bars disappeared. He reached into the cell and pulled Red Alert to his feet.

"Is this your first time?" he whispered.

Red nodded. "Don't worry," purred Starscream, "we'll be gentle."

-

The walk to Megatron's quarters felt like it lasted for hours. Red was shaking as they finally reached the door.

"Relax," said Starscream as he typed in the code. "I told you we'll be gentle. We don't want to hurt you; we want to pleasure you."

The door slid open to reveal a large room with few furnishings. Megatron, leader of the Decepticon army was sitting as a desk, filling out reports.

"Ah, Starscream. You've finally returned. And you brought us a toy."

"I hope he's to your liking," grinned Starscream, clearly pleased with himself.

Red Alert stood perfectly still trying not to show his fear. He was doing this for Inferno.

-

Megatron stood up and walked around the Security officer to inspect him.

"Red Alert, I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think Starscream would ever convince you to join in our little game."

Red stayed silent. This only seemed to amuse the tyrant. "As Starscream's probably already told you, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to have some fun." Megatron reached out to stroke Red Alert's face, causing the Autobot to shudder.

Megatron grinned. "I take it this is your first time?" Red slowly nodded. It was embarrassing to be a virgin, but he really wasn't the type to sleep around. He just wanted to be with Inferno, to have Inferno take his virginity. That would never happen though, no matter how much he wished it. But even if he couldn't have his best friend take him, he could at least do this to save him.

-

Starscream moved behind Red Alert and began to trail his fingers up and down the Security officer's back. Red shivered. It didn't feel bad. Megatron was working on his front and after a few moments all the touching began to feel good.

Red jumped when he felt Starscream run his glossa up his back. The Decepticon continued upward until his reached the horns on Red Alert's head. The Autobot let out an involuntary moan. He tried to fight it, but it felt so good. He relaxed a little. Starscream continued his assault on the sensitive horns while Megatron began to move his hands lower while licking down Red Alert's front.

-

Red leaned back into Starscream. He was fighting his processors, torn between pleasure and embarrassment. How could he possibly be enjoying this? He loved Inferno, there was no way he could enjoying being with anyone else. But he couldn't deny the pleasure that was currently passing through his systems.

"Enjoying yourself?" purred Starscream as he bent down to nibble at Red Alert's neck. Red moaned and tilted his head to give Starscream better access. He was hating himself at the moment, but he wanted the pleasure to continue. If he was going to give himself up to save the bot he loved, would it be horrible if he enjoyed it a little?

-

Red offlined his optics and just enjoyed the feeling of being touched and licked all over. No one had ever done this to him and it felt amazing. He could feel the wetness begin to form in his interface port. Megatron ran his hand in between Red Alert's legs and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself," he grinned. Red Alert onlined his optics when Megatron began to lead him over to the berth with Starscream following close behind. Megatron gently pushed Red onto his back with Starscream sitting as his head, playing with his sensitive horns.

Involuntarily, Red started bucking his hips, trying to get some contact with his lower body. Megatron chuckled.

"You certainly are eager," he commented as rubbed Red in between his legs. The silver mech slid Red's plating aside and gently drew out the Autobot's interface cable and began to stoke it. Red's optics widened as he moaned loudly. No matter how many times he had done this to himself, none of it compared to this.

After stroking Red for a little longer, Megatron trailed his hand down and ran a finger around the rim of Red Alert's interface port. Red jumped in surprise, but relaxed once the pleasure started to run through his systems.

-

"You like this?" asked Megatron with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yes," stammered Red, trying not to sound too desperate. He was annoyed by the fact that his body was betraying him. He wanted to hate what was happening to him, but his body was enjoying, craving it.

"You want more?"

The Autobot nodded eagerly, yearning for more contact. Megatron slowly slid a finger into the Security officer, taking care not to hurt the smaller mech. Red mewed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his enemy fingering him.

-

Megatron moved his finger in and out of Red, enjoying seeing the Autobot squirming and moaning. After a few minutes, he removed his finger.

"Since it's your first time," purred Megatron, "we'll be nice and let you choose which of us takes your virginity."

This was surprising. Red Alert didn't expect them be this nice to him. His optics flickered up towards Starscream. While he didn't trust the Air Commander, he was more familiar with him than with Megatron. Besides, with Megatron's size, Red could only imagine how big his interface cable must be.

Starscream made an 'I win' face at Megatron and moved to straddle Red Alert. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

-

Starscream retracted his paneling and let his interface cable pop out. To Red's relief it was roughly the size of his own and he felt he could take it without too much pain. The Air Commander gently slipped himself into Red, going slowly so the Security officer had time to adjust. After Starscream felt his lover relax, he began to slowly thrust in and out. Red groaned and squirmed. It wasn't horrible pain, but it still hurt. Luckily, the pain started to subside after a bit and was replaced with pleasure.

Red Alert moaned as Starscream sped up his pace, thrusting in and out of the Autobot. Red clutched at Starscream's arms, trying to get some leverage. It felt so good to have someone inside him, pleasuring him. In the back of his processors, he knew he should be hating this. But he was loving it.

-

Just when Red was about to overload, Starscream stopped and withdrew. Red whined at the loss of pleasure.

"Wha?"

Starscream smiled. "Megatron will throw a fit if we don't let him join in our fun."

Red Alert sat up slightly and looked as the Deception leader. While he and Starscream had been going at it, Megatron had released his own interface cable and was vigorously stroking himself.

Seeing that his two lovers had ceased their interfacing, Megatron stopped as well. A grin spread across his face when he saw Red's look of confusion.

-

Gently, Megatron lifted Red up and flipped him around so that his back was to Megatron. Slowly, Megatron lowered the smaller bot onto his cable, guiding it in. Red groaned. It was much bigger than Starscream's, but he was able to take the full length after a few thrusts.

Once he was fully settled with Megatron deep inside him, Starscream climbed on top of Red. He swiftly lowered himself onto the Autobot's erect cable and moaned in pleasure. Red Alert was torn. It felt so good to be filled and to fill someone at the same time, yet his thoughts kept drifting back to Inferno.

He always hoped that his first time would be with the fire truck, with both of them lovingly caressing each other and holding each other gently. That would never happen though. He was with _her_. He was always with her. She hated Red with a passion since he was always taking up Inferno's time and always went out of her way to make sure the two of them didn't have much time together.

-

"Are you ready, little one?" whispered Megatron. Red sighed. Inferno would never love him, not when he had Firestar. Now at least, he had two mechs who wanted him, even if it was just for his body.

"Yes," came the whispered reply.

As one, Megatron and Starscream both began to move. Megatron grabbed Red Alert's hips and began moving the Autobot up and down while Starscream placed his hands on his leader's shoulders and began to move into with his two lovers.

The sensations were overwhelming for Red Alert. It felt so amazing to have Megatron buried deep inside him and to be buried inside Starscream, with the two of them filling his systems with pleasure.

-

He desperately wanted to hate himself for enjoying it, for betraying Inferno, even though the fire truck would never want him. But it just felt too good. Red began mewing as the two Decepticons began to pick up the pace.

Starscream leaned forward to lick the horns on Red Alert's head while Megatron licked his neck cables. This double assault on the Security officer was too much. He let out a loud cry and overloaded hard, spilled energon onto Starscream's hard. The two Decepticons followed soon after, Megatron releasing his load into Red Alert and Starscream tensing and spasming around him.

-

Red Alert was panting hard, having never experienced an overload that intense. He leaned back against Megatron in exhaustion while Starscream collapsed on top of them both. The three of them stayed like that for several minutes before Starscream pulled himself off of Red. Megatron gentle lifted the Autobot off and laid him down on the berth.

Starscream immediately laid down as well and pulled Red into his arms, not caring about the mess they were laying in. Megatron bent down and gave Starscream a quick kiss before getting up and walking to his private wash racks and closing the door behind him.

-

"Enjoy yourself?" asked the Air Commander and he gently stroked Red's back.

"Mmm," hummed Red as he snuggled into Starscream. The overload was still flowing through he system and he was enjoying the peaceful afterglow. He pushed all thoughts of Inferno and the Autobots aside and just enjoyed the moment.

"It may not seem like," purred Starscream, "but Megatron really enjoyed himself."

"Did he?" yawned Red Alert.

"Bastard only ever kisses me if he's been fully satisfied," sighed Starscream.

Red gave me a questioning look.

Starscream glared back.

-

"You like him," observed Red.

"I do not," growled the Air Commander. "_Feelings_ are for Autobots."

"Sorry," muttered Red, not really meaning it. Most of the Autobots had long suspected that something was going on between the Decepticon leader and his Second, and now Red was positive that Starscream, at least, had feelings for Megatron.

"We can clean up once he's done," Starscream informed Red. "Or you and I could have a little _fun_ while we're waiting."

"No thanks," muttered Red. He had enjoyed the encounter but the guilt was starting to creep back.

"I promise," purred the Air Commander, "that you'll be back for more."

Red shuddered. He could resist temptation, couldn't he?

The walk back to his cell was slightly uncomfortable. Even though his captors had tried to be gentle, he was still very sore. Starscream was being unusually nice by rubbing Red's back.

Once they reached the cells, the rest of the Autobot captives started calling out to Red, asking if he was alright. Red ignored them and walked back to his cell quietly with Starscream close behind.

Once he was back in his cell, Starscream reached out and gently caressed Red Alert's face.

"If you ever want have some more fun," he purred, "give us a call. I guarantee you won't be able to stay away."

-

Once Starscream left, the Autobots began calling out to Red again, asking what happened and if he was okay.

Red just muttered something about being interrogated and being fine. None of them sounded convinced, especially Inferno. The fire truck was really worried about his friend, but didn't want to push the issue in front of the others.

Red Alert curled up in the corner, thinking about what had just happened. How could he have liked it? His enemies had given him the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced, and Primus help him he wanted more.

-

What would Inferno think, if he found out how much Red had enjoyed having Megatron inside of him and Starscream enveloping him? But Inferno was with Firestar; it wouldn't matter to him since he wouldn't leave her for a glitch like Red Alert.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favs!!! I love you guys 3

* * *

Red Alert was sitting on his berth, not really reading the datapad in his hand. It had been an earth day since he and his friends had been released from the Decepticon base Red had been walking around in a fog.

He still couldn't believe what he had done, or that he had enjoyed it. The rest of his comrades had been worried, of course. His flimsy story of just being interrogated didn't sit with them, especially Inferno. They had finally dropped it after the fifth or sixth he insisted nothing else had happened.

-

Red Alert's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. It was Inferno, since no one else ever came to visit.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Inferno entered. He immediately plopped down next to Red and put his arm around the smaller bot's shoulder.

"You okay, Red?"

Red sighed. "For the last time, I am fine. They just asked me some questions is all."

"You know no one believes you, right?"

Red Alert pushed Inferno's arm away. "It's no big deal, okay. I wish everyone would just leave me alone about it."

-

Inferno smiled sadly. "You know you're my best friend, Red. I just want to help you."

There was that "friend" word again. It hurt every time he was reminded that they were just friends.

"I know, Inferno. But I keep telling you, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

"Alright then, I'll get going," sighed Inferno as he stood up. He quickly pulled Red into a tight hug.

"Please come talk to me when you're ready," he whispered.

Red Alert snuggled into his friend's embrace. Yes, this was the only contact he would ever get from the fire truck. He knew better than to have wishful thinking, even though whenever Inferno hugged him, his spark felt like it was dancing.

Red Alert was walking down the hall after his long shift. It had been about an earth week since his little adventure with the Decepticon leaders, and although he was trying to push it out of his processors, he found his thoughts kept drifting back to that day.

His musings were interrupted by high pitched chatter coming from the rec room. Great; the femmes were here. That meant _she_ was here too. Whenever _she_ was here, Inferno would disappear for hours at a time. Another constant reminder that Red was going permanently offline alone.

-

Speaking of his bad luck, look who was walking down the hall.

"Hey Red," smiled Inferno as he and Firestar walked up to the Security officer. They were holding hands. Ugh.

"Hey," he replied, trying not to look at _her_.

Firestar glared at Red Alert. There was an unspoken hatred between the two that had been there since day one.

Inferno kept on smiling, oblivious to the thick tension in the air.

"If you're free later, Firestar and I are going out to the town. Want to come with us?"

-

Red Alert was almost amused by Firestar's glare of death. It really lost it's touch after so many vorns.

"No thanks," he smiled, "I'm busy tonight." That was always his excuse whenever Firestar was here. Normally he'd jump at the chance to hang out with Inferno, but Inferno was always so distracted when his girlfriend was around.

"Well, if you change you're mind, just let me know."

"Of course," Red smiled back. Firestar sneered at him, obviously glad that once again, Red would not be joining them.

The white and red mech watched the two lovers walk off. He felt that twinge in his spark again. Why did she have to come along? Red hurried back to his quarters and locked the door behind him. Not like anyone would actually bother trying to visit him.

-

He laid down on his berth and offlined his optics. Almost a week had passed since the "incident", and although he tried to forget about it, his thoughts kept drifting back to it. He sighed and slowly ran a hand down his front. He hadn't touched himself at all this week and was starting to get antsy.

Gently, he ran his hand up and down his chassis, picturing Inferno doing this to him. After a minute he started to get aroused. He ran his other hand all over his horns, feeling the pleasure begin to build. If only Inferno was doing to him. He knew it would feel so good. Good like it did with Starsc-no! He would not think about it.

-

Red onlined his optics. He would not think about it. He would not think about how good it felt to have Starscream run his hands all over him, how good it felt to have Megatron's fingers inside him. NO!

This wasn't working. Red was getting more and more aroused from his memories. He tried thinking of Inferno again but his thoughts kept drifting back to the two Decepticons. Slag it, it was just a fantasy, right?

Red pictured Starscream running his hands all over Red's body, pinching at his sensitive wiring. The memories came flooding back and increased Red's arousal. He released his interface and began stroking it, imagining that it was Megatron jacking him off. It felt so good, and Red was able to remember exactly how their hands felt on him.

-

Red Alert continued to stroke his cable, allowing himself to be lost in his pleasure. Now he pictured Starscream sucking him off while he ran his hands all over the Air Commander's wings. Primus, he had always wanted to touch those wings.

He sped up his strokes, picturing Starscream deep throating his cable. Red felt the pleasure surging through his circuits as his overload hit him. He came in his hand as he continued to picture the Air Commander pleasuring him.

Red lay there panting, letting the pleasure work its way through his body. That felt amazing. He didn't even feel that guilty about picturing Starscream instead of Inferno. It was odd though, even though it had been a really good overload, it felt like something was missing. The Autobot sighed. He knew what it was. The physical presence of another.

-

Red pulled out a rag and quickly cleaned up his mess. It had been a long week for him, but now he knew what he had to do. He opened his door and peaked out. No one was around. Quietly he headed down the hall to the communication room, which was vacant.

He locked the door behind him, making sure no one could override the code. Being the head of security had its perks. Quickly, he typed in the access code and waited for a response.

A few disgruntled looking Skywarp popped up on screen. He seemed confused when he saw Red, but put on a small smile anyway.

-

"Wha' do ya want, Red Alert?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Err, is Starscream there? I need to talk to him about something."

The black seeker just stared. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Starscream told me to call whenever I wanted," Red said quietly.

Skywarp sighed. "Hang on, I'll get him."

-

Skywarp got up and disappeared from the screen. Red waited for several minutes before a tired looking Starscream appeared.

"I know I said call anytime," he growled, "but I didn't think you'd call at – 1 in the morning!!"

"Sorry," muttered Red, "but I started thinking about you and, well-"

Starscream smiled. "I see, and you wanted the real thing? Well, that's acceptable then. Are you free tomorrow around 2300 hours?"

Red nodded, still a little unsure about this.

"Excellent. Meet me at the Southern border and I'll escort you to the base."

-

"Okay," said Red Alert, starting to feel slightly aroused at the sight of the Air Commander. "Will Megatron be, umm, joining us?"

"Do you want him to?" grinned Starscream suggestively. "Personally, I'm fine with it being just the two of us. But our all mighty leader will probably blow a fuse if he's left out of our fun."

"Well then, I guess he should be there too," said Red. Personally, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be totally alone with Starscream. He still was a little wary of the Air Commander after that whole Negavator incident.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you have good time. I'll see you tomorrow."

-

The screen went blank, leaving Red alone in the dark. He was a little excited, but scared at the same time. What was he getting himself into? And he couldn't help but think, how would Inferno react if he knew about this.

Red Alert slowly walked back to his room, still fighting with himself. One more 'facing session with the Decepticon leaders couldn't hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the long hiatus, I've just been so busy with real life stuff. On a different subject, I've almost completed my G1 IDW Transformers comic collection. All I have left to get are Devastation, and Spotlights 1, 2, and 4. I'm so excited!!

* * *

Red Alert stood alone in the dark, quietly waiting for Starscream. He still wasn't entirely sure if this was a good idea, but then he remembered seeing Inferno and Firestar together, holding hands that very afternoon.

Finally, he heard the sound of something loud approaching. He caught sight of the white and red jet in the distance. The security officer felt a twinge of excitement. This disobeying protocol was unusual for him and he was starting to find it somewhat thrilling.

The Decepticon transformed as he landed in front of Red Alert. "All ready to go, I see," grinned the second in command. "I guess," muttered Red. "Don't worry," assured Starscream, "we'll make sure you have just a good a time as before." With that he scooped up Red Alert before the Autobot could protest and took off.

Flying in the dark was completely terrifying. Red Alert clutched onto Starscream's neck, praying to Primus that Starscream would not drop him. The Air Commander chuckled. "I'm the best flyer in the history of Cybertron. Do you really think I'd drop you?" Red just whimpered and buried his face into Starscream's neck.

Luckily the trip didn't last long and before he knew it, Red was being placed back on the ground inside of Decepticon headquarters. Starscream took Red's hand and led him through the halls. The place was deserted and eerily quiet. Red figured most of the bots were asleep. Which was fine with him, since he really didn't want any rumors flying around.

They paused in front of a door, which Red Alert immediately recognized as Megatron's. Starscream tapped in a code and the door slid open to reveal Megatron lounged out on his berth, reading some data pads. The former gladiator smiled as the two smaller mechs entered the room.

"Red Alert, it's so nice so see you again. I wasn't sure if you would be back." Red wasn't sure how to respond so he silently trailed behind Starscream. The Seeker sat himself next to Megatron and pulled Red onto his lap. Megatron handed the Security Officer a cube of high grade, which Red accepted and quickly drank.

"Any particular reason you decided to join us again?" asked Megatron coolly. Red was quiet for a moment, not entirely sure if he wanted the war lord to know about his relationship troubles. Unfortunately, Starscream had pretty much guessed what was going on based on his last conversation with the Security Officer.

"Trouble with Inferno?" grinned the Seeker. Red Alert lowered his optics. "Something

like that," he muttered.

"Inferno?" mused Megatron. "Isn't he with that annoying bitch, Firestar?" Upon seeing

Red's sad look, Megatron came to a realization.

"Ahh, I see. So, dear Inferno doesn't return your affections. Luckily," Megatron gently

caressed Red Alert's face, "you have us."

Starscream took the empty cube of Energon while Megatron planted a deep kiss on Red Alert's lips. The Security officer let himself succumb to the pleasure, all thoughts of Inferno and _her_ drifting out of his mind.

He felt Starscream gently nipping down his back and shuddered. The Seeker ran his fingers all over Red's horns, enjoying all the little sounds Red was making. Megatron moved down to nibble on Red's neck cables and Starscream moved in to capture his vacant lips.

Red moaned into Starscream's mouth as the Seeker ran his glossa all inside the Autobot's mouth. Red Alert felt his cooling fan kick in as pleasure began to build up in his circuits. This time he wasn't nervous or unsure about what was happening. Megatron was right. He was better off without Inferno, and the two Decepticons _were_ really good to him.

Megatron bent down to trail kisses all over Red's chassis while Starscream released his mouth and started nibbles on Red's sensitive horns. Red Alert moaned as both Decepticons continued their assault on his body. He felt his interface port begin to get moist and wiggled his hips, hoping one of his lovers would get the message.

Megatron and Starscream both paused in their pleasuring and exchanged a look. The next thing Red knew he was flat on his back. Megatron and Starscream quickly switched positions; Megatron began sucking on Red's horns while Starscream laid on his stomach and gently spread Red's legs.

Red relaxed as Starscream began to lick and nip at the inside of his thighs. The security officer mewed in pleasure and retracted his plating. Starscream didn't waste any time thrusting his glossa into Red's dripping port as the Autobot withered and whimpered.

Starscream alternated between thrusting his glossa in Red's port and licking the rim, enjoying the sounds the red and white mech was making. Megatron had abandoned Red Alert's horns to watch his Second pleasuring their lover.

Red whined impatiently, wishing Starscream would hurry up. The Seeker chuckled and looked up at Megatron.

"I think our guest is getting a little impatient, Lord Megatron."

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting," grinned Megatron and he pulled himself up against the wall.

Starscream gently rolled Red over on his stomach as Megatron pulled him forward. The Autobot realized where this was going and started to get a little nervous. He wasn't sure he'd be any good at sucking someone off. What if he didn't do it right?

Megatron gently stroked Red Alert's head as he pulled out his interface cable with his other hand. Red tentatively took hold of it. It was larger than his own, but still had the same feel. Gaining a bit on confidence, Red gently slid a little of it into his mouth.

Megatron kept petting him as Red took in a little more and began to move his head up and down. The Decepticon made a sound of approval as Red began to get more confident.

The Autobot felt Starscream moving around behind him and jumped a little when he felt a finger enter him. Megatron let out a chuckle. "Did you really think Starscream was going to let us have all the fun?"

Red made a hmming sound the best he could and tried to relax. He felt the Seeker stick another finger in him. It wasn't as bad at the first time but it still felt weird. Starscream began to move his fingers in and out, loosening up Red's tight port.

After half a minute, Red found himself moaning and moving his head in time to Starscream's thrusts. Megatron was enjoying himself as well since he was moaning along with Red.

Once he felt Red was ready, Starscream quickly removed his fingers and slid his cable in. The Security Officer tensed a little at the intrusion but quickly relaxed. He concentrated on taking Megatron's cable in his mouth as far as it could go without him gagging. Starscream grabbed on to Red's hips and begin thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. This set up felt surprisingly good to the Autobot; this wasn't as awkward as his first time and he was really starting to enjoy it.

Starscream licked and nipped all along his back while Megatron continued to pet his horns. Red felt pleasure start to build in his circuits and new overload was close. He pushed his hips back against Starscream, urging the Decepticon to go faster. The Seeker quickly complied and picked up speed.

Red found it challenging to service Megatron while trying to enjoy the pleasure that Starscream was giving him, but he continued to move his head up and down on Megatron's cord.

Red felt Megatron grow tense and knew what was coming. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up. Megatron's overload came hard and he released a mixture of energon and mech fluid into Red Alert's mouth. The Autobot swallowed it the best he could but there was just so much of it that some of it dripped back onto Megatron.

Starscream, turned on by his leader's overload, gave a few more hard thrusts before both him and Red Alert overloaded as well. Red felt the pleasure course through him and let out a moan and overload hit him. Starscream let out a cry as well as he released his load into Red's port.

Both mechs collapsed, intakes working to cool their systems. After a minute, Starscream gently pulled out of Red and lay back on top of him. Red was hot and sticky, but he was oddly happy. He briefly wondered if 'facing with Inferno would feel as good, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his processor. Inferno didn't want him. He had chosen _her_.

After a few minutes Megatron reached under his berth and pulled out a few rags. He tossed a couple to his Second, who began to clean himself and Red. Megatron grinned down at the Autobot as he started cleaning himself. Red smiled back nervously. He supposed that meant Megatron was satisfied with his performance.

After the three of them were clean, Megatron pulled both of his lovers into his lap. Red was wedged between them and it felt kind of nice. He felt himself slipping into recharge and let himself succumb. It was nice to feel wanted for once.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Red was sitting in the monitor room, staring at the ceiling. It had been three earth weeks since he had started his little affair with the Decepitcon duo, and he had gone back 2 more times. Part of him felt guilty for going behind the Autobot's back just to get some action from their enemy, but another part of him felt justified. He was always making sure everyone was safe, yet no one ever thanked him. Slag, most bots went out of their way to avoid him.

Speaking of which, the one mech he actually wanted to avoid walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Red," grinned Inferno. "I haven't seen you around much."

"Been busy," replied the Security officer, staring at the screens.

"Aww, I bet I know what the problem is. Ya always get sulky when Firestar comes to visit. She's been gone for a few days, so I'm free if you want to hang out or something."

Red continued to stare at the monitors. It was tempting, but it seemed like every time he hung out with Inferno right after Firestar left, she was all he would talk about.

"No thanks," he said as politely as he could.

"Are you okay, Red?" asked the larger mech. "You're been acting a little strange lately. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

_Oh sure I can,_ growled Red in his mind. _I'm sure you'd be okay with me fragging Megatron _and_ Starscream. _

Instead, Red Alert put on a fake smile. "I'm fine really. Just been busy that's all. Don't worry about me."

"Okay Red," Inferno replied, not really looking convinced. "Just remember you can always talk to me. We're best friends."

_There's that _friend_ word again,_ sulked Red. Who was he kidding. Inferno would never be interested him in that way. Even if Red did manage to tell him, that one night all those vorns ago, it probably wouldn't have gone well anyway.

They finished their shift in silence. Eventually, Inferno stood up to leave and gently placed a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Please come talk to me Red," he said quietly. "I'm getting a little worried about you." With that, he turned around and left.

Red sighed and sank down in his chair. He wished he could tell Inferno everything, about his feelings, about the Decepticons, and how much he hated Firestar. But Inferno would hate him, if he found out.

Oddly enough, Red Alert had found himself confiding in Starscream about his feelings towards Inferno. There had been a few times where the two of them had just met up and talked, with nothing sexual happening. The Security officer was starting to view the Air Commander as a friend, and he wasn't sure if that was enough to brand him a traitor.

His thoughts drifted back to Inferno. The firetruck couldn't find out about this. He would be disgusted with Red Alert and wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Red was sure of this, and even though he desperately wanted to tell Inferno everything, he just couldn't.

* * *

Poor Red Alert, he's so mentally tortured. Hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the favs/reviews! I'm really trying to get at least 1 chapter a week up, but please don't kill me if I'm late ;)

And uhh, Inferno might be a little OOC for the next few chapters.

**Jovianokamigirl**** –** Try checking ebay; I've seen a few on there.

**Synchronize**** - **No, I will never stop torturing him! J/K You might have to wait a couple of chapters for Inferno to do anything about this situation though.

**Kate – **You know, that never occurred to me. Red _could_ just let all the Decepticons into the base whenever he wants, couldn't he? Hehe.

**Kurichi-chan**** – **I assure you, Megatron and Starscream have only the best intentions in mind. Or do they? :P You'll just have to keep reading.

* * *

Red Alert was sitting on Inferno's berth with his arms wrapped around his legs. Inferno was sitting in a chair, facing his friend.

"Come on Red, please tell me what's going on. I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything."

"I keep telling you, it's none of your business," snapped Red Alert. Inferno's constant questions were starting to annoy him.

"You're sneaking off the base at all odd hours of the night and not coming back until the next morning. I think it is my business."

"Are you stalking me? I've told you several times before, I don't like people stalking me."

Inferno sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Red, I'm really worried. You've been acting – strange, for the past 2 months. You sneak off all the time, you never hang out with me anymore, you won't even talk to me, and I heard Prowl mention that you're slacking in your duties. This isn't like you at all."

Red glared at his friend. "Not like me? You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me."

"Well maybe if you would actually talk to me about some personal things once in a while I would," retorted the firetruck. This wasn't working.

"Red, I need you to tell me. Are you passing information?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "What?"

"Come on Red. You keep sneaking off towards their base. Plus I swear I saw Starscream hanging around once."

"I don't appreciate you following me, Inferno. I am not passing information. What I do with my free time is my business."

"If you're not passing info then why else would you- ohh Red. Don't tell me you're _seeing_ one of them!"

Red Alert stayed silent, averting his optics from his friend.

"Primus, you are. Red, how could you do this?"

"I told you, it's none of your business," the Security Officer snapped.

"Wait, they're not forcing –"

"No! I want this. No one's forcing me to do anything."

"But Red, they're Decepticons. They can't be treating you well. They don't even treat their own comrades well. Why would you keep going back to them?"

"Because, Inferno, sometimes it's nice not to be alone."

"But Red, you're not alone. You have all of us."

"And exactly how many Autobots are friends with me? There's you, and sometimes Jazz and Hound. That's it. I feel accepted there. They treat me well and make me feel good."

"I don't understand Red. How could you betray us like this?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone. So what if I'm sleeping with a couple of Decepticons? That's in no way jeopardizing our security."

"A _couple_ of Decepticons? You're sleeping with two of them!"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"It's more enjoyable that way."

Inferno looked like his processors were going to freeze up.

"I don't believe this. I don't understand at all."

Red sighed. He knew this would happen. Inferno wouldn't understand at all and would judge him. He didn't know why he was trying to defend his actions.

"Who are they?" demanded Inferno.

"None of your business," muttered Red. He didn't think telling Inferno he was fragging the two of the most dangerous Decepticons would go over well.

"Red, why would you do this? If you were going to – you know, with someone, why not an Autobot?"

"Did you now hear me before? I have no friends. No one here wants me."

"Come Red, I'm sure there's plenty of mechs here who would like to be with you."

"Would _you_?" growled Red.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Red stood up. "You see? If my best friend doesn't want me, why would anyone else want me?" He started to walk towards the door.

Inferno grabbed his arm. "Red, please don't do this. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Ohh so now you suddenly care about me? You were never there when I needed you, and now that I'm actually doing something I like, you decided to "worry" about me?"

"Red what are you talking about?"

Red Alert pulled his arm free and quickly moved to the door.

"There were so many times where I needed you, and instead you were with _her_. Some friend you are."

With that he walked out the door. Once he was in the hall he sprinted towards his room. That did not go well at all. Inferno must hate him now and would probably tell everyone what a little slut he was. Maybe he did deserve it. What kind of security officer sleeps with the enemy anyway?

* * *

Red Alert and Starscream stopped in front of a door that definitely wasn't Megatron's. The Air Commander tapped in a code and the door slid open. Red cautiously followed behind Starscream and look around. Datapads were scattered everywhere, there were all kinds of diagrams pinned to the walls, and various types of rocks, feathers, and plants were skewed about on a couple of tables. This must me Starscream's room.

"Megatron will not be joining us tonight," the Decepticon informed his guest as he plopped down on his berth. "He had a _situation_ to deal with."

Red look at him curiously. "I can't tell you, of course. But let's just say that our almighty leader has learned a very important lesson; never let the coneheads be in charge of explosives."

The Autobot smiled. Something like that didn't surprise him.

"What do you want to do? We can just talk if you want."

"Can we talk later?" asked Red as seductively as he could. Normally he would have been fine with just talking to Starscream, but his argument with Inferno was still fresh in his processors, and he just wanted to forget for a while.

"That's fine with me," the Seeker replied as he motioned for Red to come over. The Autobot quickly moved over to the berth and Starscream pulled him down on top of him, drawing him into a deep kiss.

Red kissed back eagerly, already feeling aroused. Starscream gently nibbled at his lips and Red let out a moan. The Seeker ran his hands all alone Red's back and eventually began to toy with those sensitive horns. The Security Officer pulled away from Starscream's mouth in order to nibble at the Seekers neck.

Starscream chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're starting to take initiative." Red responded by biting a few sensitive wires.

The Autobot tentatively ran a hand down Starscream's cockpit, causing the Seeker to shudder slightly. He gently traced the delicate glass along it's edges enjoying the mews Starscream was making.

Red started to gain confidence and moved his one hand lower while the other reached up to stroke Starscream's wing. The Seeker made a sound that Red could only describe as purring. Encouraged, he ran his hand all over the quivering wing, testing its sensitivity. He got the most reaction when he ran his fingers along the bottom edge, so he kept teasing that area.

Starscream kept squirming and panting underneath the Security Officer. Red hated to admit it, but the sight of Starscream submitting to him was really turning him on. He rubbed the Seekers wing harder and slid his other hand between Starscream's legs.

The Seeker mewed and bucked his hips, trying to get more contact. Red Alert felt the heat radiating off his lover. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Starscream. It was really exciting for him.

"Reeeeed," purred the Seeker, "you make me feel soooo good."

"You're slaggin right I do," came the breathy reply. Red was shocked. Did he really just say that? Primus, Starscream was a bad influence.

Red's reply seemed to turn Starscream on even more. The Decepticon made a whining noise and looked desperately at his lover.

Red Alert wasn't entirely sure what he should do. He had never been in charge before.

Starscream sensed Red's confusion. "Just do whatever feels right," he said as he reached up to stroke the Autobot's face. Red took a few seconds to think. There was one thing he'd always wanted to try.

He gently coaxed Starscream's paneling open and pulled out the Air Commander's interface cable, which was already hard. Red gently stroked it while he watched the faces the Seeker was making.

Red retracted his own paneling to reveal his port, which was already very wet. He continued to slowly stroke Starscream while he fingered himself, making sure he was prepared.

Once Red Alert decided they were both ready, he lined up Starscream's cable with his port and pushed down. He slid down slowly until his engulfed Starscream's entire length. Once the Seeker realized what his lover was doing, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and slid them both back so he was leaning against the wall.

"Trust me, it feels better this way," he informed a confused Red Alert.

Red tentatively moved up and down a few times. Starscream was right, this position did feel really good.

The Seeker ran his hands all along Red's horns while the Security Officer reached out to stroke both wings. Red kept moving up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling of Starscream's cord brushing along his sensitive nodes.

Red moved his hands all over his lover's twitching wings, seeking out the most sensitive places. Starscream reacted strongly whenever Red touched the bottom the wings, so that's where the Autobot concentrated his caresses.

Starscream moaned and mewed under Red' touch, involuntarily bucking his hips. Red continued to play with the Seekers wings as he felt the pleasure begin to fill his circuits. He could feel his wet port enveloping the Seeker as he moved up and down, and the thought fueled his lust even more.

"Frag, it's sooooo good," Starscream managed to pant out. "Faster?"

Red was happy to comply with Starscream's request and picked up the pace. He knew both of them were close. Starscream moaned loudly and offlined his optics, enjoying the feeling of the Autobot riding him.

Red felt the pressure building inside him, threatening to break at any minute. His cooling fans were working overtime and he needed release. Red slammed down hard on Starscream, which the Seeker seemed to enjoy. The Autobot found he liked it hard to so he continued his assult.

He felt Starscream's cord harden inside him as a wave of pleasure coursed through his circuits. Starscream let out a long moan that matched Red's as the two of them rode their overload together.

All too soon it was over and Red felt his systems begin to turn to normal. He took a minute to calm himself before pulling himself off of the panting Seeker. He collapsed on top of Starscream, exhausted. The Seeker gently put his arms around Red and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"I don't know where that came from, but Primus that was good," grinned Starscream. Red smiled shyly and offlined his optics. He snuggled into Starscream, trying to forget about Inferno, who always seemed to pop into his mind.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Starscream asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Later. Tired," muttered Red as he felt himself slipping into recharge. He felt safe and happy.

* * *

Arg. Stupid FF keeps deleting my paragraph breaks! And I thought that uploading from Word was supposed to be easier. I think I'm going back to notepad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No 'facin in this chapter. Sorries :( And I still for the life of me cannot get the stories to have paragraph breaks. It smushes everything together when I upload my stories, and even when I use FFN's html editor it still does the same thing! I've tried doing dashes between paragraphs but it erases those too. Does anyone know how to separate the paragraphs on here?

* * *

Red Alert snuggled into Starscream's embrace, enjoying the warmth the Seeker was omitting. It kind of reminded him of Inferno, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his processor.

"So, you wanted to talk?" asked Starscream as he gently stroked Red's back.

"Inferno and I had a fight. I kind of slipped and told him I was seeing two Deceptions. He wasn't happy with me."

"He's just jealous," purred Starscream. "You've got us and he's stuck with that slut."  
"I'm not sure I'd go so far as to call her that. Bitch, yes. But slut?"

Starscream snorted. "You don't know?"

Red looked at him curiously.

"Back on Cybertron, she had a bit of a 'reputation' around the bars. Not that I know personally, of course. But I had a few friends who did her. She's quite experienced I hear."

"I had no idea," replied the Autobot. "But why would Inferno be dating her? I don't actually think he's ever slept with anyone else."

"She probably never told him," said the Seeker. "She did that with one of Skywarp's friends. He was all into the "one true love" slag, so she told him she was a virgin just to 'face with him.

"That's horrible!"

Starscream nodded. "Poor mech was devistated. I felt kinda bad for him. If you've ever noticed my trine hates her."

Red sighed. "What if Inferno finds out? He was so excited when he was telling me about their first time, which I guess was really just his."

Starscream gently stoked his lover's face. "How is that he's with her and not you anyway?"

Red pulled himself into a sitting position with Starscream following.

"I tried telling him once, I guess about 4 or 5 vorns before we crashed on Earth. I had this whole night planned out. It took me about a vorn to get the courage to tell him, and he never showed up. The next day I found out that he had gotten together with _her_."

"That's horrible," said Starscream as he put an arm around Red Alert. "And he didn't even apologize?"

"He never said anything about it, and from then on she was one of the only things he ever talked about." The Security Officer lowered his optics. "I know this sounds horrible, but when we left the femmes back on Cybertron and thought they had been perminantely deactived, I was kind of happy, because I thought maybe Inferno would start paying attention again. Unfortunally, they were all still functioning."

"Did you ever consider telling him anyway? Maybe he'll leave her for you."

"I doubt it. Why would he want me? I'm paranoid and jumpy, I don't have many friends, and I don't have much fun."

The Seeker shrugged. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"So how come you and Megatron aren't exclusive?"

Starscream growled. "Because, he isn't interested in a relationship. I'm just a good lay for him."

Red Alert was doubtful. He had seen some of the looks the Decepticon leader gave his Second when Starscream wasn't looking.

"Well why don't you try talking to him about it?"

"Because I'd rather not be torn to pieces. Megatron doesn't do relationships and I will not appear to be a love-sick sparkling in front of my leader."

"Have you two ever, um, "had" anyone besides me?"

"No, actually. It was a spontanious thing, I think. We were in a little bit of a rut, so Megatron told me next time we got some Autobot prisions I could pick out someone to make things interesting."

"So why me? You had better choices."

Starscream smirked and reached up to pet Red's horns.

"Aside from the fact that you were the prettiest out of the group? Don't take this the wrong way, but I figured you would probably the easiest to convince. And (don't go spreading this around) I did enjoy working with you to steal the negavator, so I was kind of hoping maybe we could be friends eventually."

"I was kind of hoping that too," said Red quietly. "I am really enjoying our talks. No one else likes to listen to me."

"Same here," laughed the Seeker. "You actually remind me of myself a little. I'm glad you want to be friends."

After a few moments of silence, Red spoke.

"You really think I should talk to Inferno?"

"Sure. If there was even the slightest chance Megatron liked me, I'd go for it."

"Okay," said Red after a thinking for a minute. "I'll try to talk to him about it."

Starscream pulled Red into a loose embrace. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

Next chappy will be longer. Just a warning; next chapter with have a rape-esque scene.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *hides* I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long _ This is kind of embarrassing, but as some of you know I still play Neopets, so for the past month I've been playing in the Altador Cup (the Neopet version of a month long soccer [or football, if you hail from the not USA] game). But my team did win 3rd place this year =)

So yeah, Inferno's a little OOC in this chappy, and there's a slight rape scene. If that bothers you feel free to skip over it. (And just for the sake of my sanity, Inferno has 2 hands instead of that nozzle thing). Once again, thanks for all the favs and reviews :D

* * *

It had been over two weeks since the two friends had their argument. No one had said anything to Red Alert, so he assumed Inferno had kept his mouth shut about his little affair. He was grateful for that at least. Thinks would be so much easier if only Inferno liked him.

The Security officer was in his quarters, going over the security reports from that week when his door chimed. "Come in," he called, figuring it was Inferno. Aside from Prowl and Jazz, no one ever came to visit him.

"Red, we need to talk," said the fire truck as he stepped into the room. "I've kept quiet about your little tryst but it needs to stop. They're Decepticons!"

"Inferno, please just leave me alone about this. I'm enjoying myself, they're enjoying their selves, so I don't see the problem."

"Red, they don't care; they're just using you. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't expect you to understand; you have Firestar and I have no one."

"But Red, there's bound to be an Autobot who likes you. You're just not looking hard enough."

######

Red Alert glared at his friend. "Megatron and Starscream seem to think I'm worthy of their attentions, so I really don't think I can do much better."

There was a moment of silence. "Megatron _and_ Starscream? That's who you're 'facing with?"

"Yes. They chose _me_ out of everyone else. You don't understand; for the first time in my life I'm wanted."

"But they're the two most dangerous Decepticons in the universe! How could you even think that fragging around with them is okay?"

"I like them, Inferno. They're nice to me and they make me feel special."

"But why can't you like an Autobot?" growled Inferno, his frustration becoming apparent. "If anyone finds out about this they'll brand you a traitor."

"I highly doubt that," replied Red Alert trying to hide his nervousness. He had never seen Inferno get this angry before and he wasn't sure what the fire truck would do in this state. "There happen to be several Autobot/Decepticon couples here on Earth and so far there has been no problem."

"But are any of them fragging Megatron? I'm telling you Red they're just using you."

######

Red stood up to face his friend. "Megatron and Starscream care about me and my feelings. Not like that whore of a girlfriend you have."

"What did you just say?" snarled Inferno as he pushed his face into Red's. The smaller mech started to panic, but tried to stay calm. "You heard me. She's a slut; she's had tons of other mechs before you and she'll move on once she's tired of you."

"You take that back," shouted Inferno.

"I won't. I'm tired of having to with deal her and her games. She doesn't care about you. Megatron and Starscream care about me more than she does about you."

Inferno lunged forward and shoved Red Alert roughly onto his berth. Before the Security officer could react, Inferno pinned his arms above his head.

"Shut up," snapped Inferno. "You're always saying bad things about her. You've always hated her; stop making up slag."

Red struggled under the larger mech but he couldn't get free. He hated feeling trapped and was starting to panic.

"It's true," he whimpered. "Please let me go."

"You will take back what you said, now!"

######

Red whimpered again. He didn't like the way Inferno was looking at him; the red mech's optics felt like they were boring into his spark.

Inferno tightened his grip on Red's wrists. "What the slag is wrong with you? You constantly insult my girlfriend, and now you're fragging those two? I thought you were my friend."

"I-I am – please stop, you're hurting me."

Inferno didn't let up. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to deal with you? To have to spend every day with you being oblivious to my advances?"

"Wha-?"

"I have spent vorns trying to seduce you, but you're stuck in your little safety bubble. I couldn't wait around forever, so I had to settle for Firestar."

"I don't under-"

"How could you frag those two bastards when you have me right here?" Inferno shouted. Red struggled again, but to no avail. He was so confused by this point and just wanted to run from everything. He felt his processors start to glitch.

"How could you do this? I've waited so long for you and you just stab me in the back. Sometimes I think the others are right and you're incapable of feeling any emotions."

"Please stop," begged Red Alert. Panic was beginning to set in and he didn't like where this was going.

"You need to learn a lesson Red," growled Inferno, an odd look in his optics. "You can't frag around with Decepticons; I have to make you understand that."

######

Inferno shifted his weight and grabbed both of Red's wrists with one hand. His other hand reached between Red's legs, trying to find the other mech's port.

"Please stop," whispered Red, knowing his words were having no effect on his friend. He didn't understand why Inferno was doing this; it wasn't like him.

"I just want you to understand," replied Inferno, oblivious to his friend's panic. He firmly rubbed at Red's port, trying to coax it open. Red struggled even though he new it was useless. Inferno was just too strong for him.

Despite Red's resistance, Inferno managed to slide the Security officer's paneling aside. Inferno then retracted his own paneling and pulled out his already hard cable.

"'Ferno," whispered Red Alert, "stop. Please."

Inferno ignored his friend's plea. He lined himself up and shoved his cord into Red's port. Red felt a rush of pain and liquid start to leak from his optics. He couldn't believe that his best friend was doing this to him.

######

Inferno began to move in and out of Red in a harsh rhythm, unaffected by his friend's tears. Seconds went by but they seemed like an eternity to Red Alert. Inferno was supposed to be his friend; he didn't understand what was going on.

He didn't deserve this at all. Inferno was never there when he needed him, so of course he was going to find someone else to satisfy his needs. This wasn't fair; those things Inferno said weren't fair.

Red wanted the pain to stop. He wanted Inferno to love him and not hurt him. His body was screaming at him to make it all stop. He had to make Inferno listen.

Red pushed the pain and humiliation aside and shouted as loud as he could.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Red's outburst caused Inferno to jump slightly and stop thrusting. He looked at Red, confused.

"Red. I – oh Primus Red. I'm sorry, I just don't know what –"

Red Alert didn't bother to wait for Inferno's explanation. As quickly as he could without hurting himself more, he slid himself off of Inferno's cord and wiggled out of the confused mech's grip. Without looking back he bolted out of the room, ignoring Inferno's cries for him to come back.

######

Red Alert transformed into his vehicle mode as soon as he reached the Ark entrance and tore off in a random direction. He drove for what felt like hours. Without realizing it he sped into Decepticon territory. Red slowed down and took a look at his surroundings. He had a vague idea of where he was; he was on the border between territories so if he ran into trouble he could get back to safety quickly.

He transformed back and sat on a large rock. His processor was swirling with everything that had just happened. It was all so confusing. Inferno liked him, but then raped him, but seemed confused about what was happening? It didn't make any sense.

Red let his head fall into his hands, trying not to cry. From a distance he heard the familiar sound of jet engines. Oh right, he was technically in Decepticon territory. He glanced up and saw a red and white jet heading towards him. Red wasn't sure he was up to seeing Starscream, but he didn't feel like moving.

After a few minutes Starscream reached the small clearing where Red was sitting. He transformed and walked over to where Red was sitting.

"Are you okay," asked the Seeker, taking note of the tear streaks down Red's face.

"'M fine," the Autobot muttered. Starscream didn't seem to believe him and sat down next to the smaller mech. "Tell me about it," coaxed the Seeker.

Red didn't feel comfortable telling his friend what had just happened. He was confused about it himself.

######

"I don't know," he finally replied. "I'm so confused about Inferno. I accidentally told him I was 'facin' with you and Megatron. He wasn't too happy and said some things; something about how he's been waiting for vorns for me to notice his advances, and that I stabbed him in the back. But he's with Firestar so why would he want to be with me too? He said he kept trying to seduce me, but he never acted like that with me; he was always just friendly like he was with everyone else. I never noticed anything. I don't understand."

Starscream took a moment to let everything sink in. No wonder poor Red was confused. The Seeker put an arm around his friend and pulled the other mech close.

"I think Inferno would be the best bot to talk to about this. He can explain everything to you."

"But I don't want to talk to him," said Red quietly.

"Why not? I thought you two were best friends?"

"We are. But I'm afraid to talk to him." Red didn't want Starscream to find out what had happened. He was afraid of looking weak in front of his friend. Plus he wasn't sure how Starscream would react.

"I think you should work things out with him," the Seeker smiled. "You guys were already close so it shouldn't be that hard to talk to him."

######

"I don't know," replied Red. "But what if things do work out? What about you and Megatron?"

"Don't worry about us; if Megs is still bored, then we can always find someone else, I guess. But we really do want you to be happy. Megatron was even saying that he thinks you should talk to Inferno about everything."

The Autobot sighed. Starscream was right. He really did need to figure this whole mess out.

"Thanks. I think I will go have a talk with Inferno," Red replied after a few minutes.

Starscream stood up and reached out to help Red.

"I'm sure you'll work it out. I'm jealous, you know, that you two are so close."

Red smiled slightly.

"Let me know how it goes," said Starscream as he transformed and took off.

Red watched his friend fly off in the distance before transforming himself and heading back towards the Ark. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Inferno right now, but he definitely was going to talk to him soon. Luckily he had monitor duty to keep him occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks for sticking with me; I know the last chapter was pretty intense (an anon reviewer claims they're going to stop reading my story because of it!), but I promise things will be explained in the next chapter. I'm afraid this chappy's a little boring, but the next one will be much more interesting.

* * *

Red sighed as he settled in for a long shift of monitor duty. He was still sore from the _incident_. It still felt surreal in his processor. He glanced sideways at Blaster, who was also on monitor duty. The split-spark smiled at him, but Red quickly turned away. He wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Several minutes into their shift, Blaster tried to start up several conversations, but Red only replied with single word answers. Finally, Blaster tried a different approach.

"So how are things going with Starscream and Megatron?"

Red Alert jerked his head to the left.

"How do you know about that?" demanded the Security officer.

"Soundwave told me," said Blaster coolly.

#####

It took a few seconds for Red to remember that Soundwave and Blaster were involved. Soundwave had an annoying way of knowing everything.

"Okay, I guess," he mumbled.

"Something wrong?" asked Blaster. "Come on, you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, it's just-"

"Yes?"

Red Alert was silent for a minute before blurting out, "It's Inferno. I-I'm so confused about him."

#####

"What exactly is confusing? You two are best friends and I don't think I've ever seen you fight."

"He, uhh, said some things to me. He told me he was trying to seduce me for vorns, but I've never noticed anything. He got – upset with me. I don't understand; he's with Firestar so why would he want to bother with me?"

"Well Red, I can tell ya that Inferno is definitely interested in you. Although I think he may have been a little too subtle about it."

"But I didn't notice anything!"

"As I said, he was very subtle. Only a few of us picked up on it, but he likes you."

"But then why would he-"

Blaster looked at Red curiously.

#####

"Never mind. But I don't know what to do. I didn't think he was interested in me."

"Best advice I can give you is to talk to him about it. I know you two will work it out."

"I guess. But then there's Starscream and Megatron. They've been good to me; can I just leave them?"

"I don't know them as well as you do, but I think they'd want you to be happy. I've hung out with them a few times and they're really not as bad as everyone makes them out to be."

Red was silent for a few minutes while he watched the monitor's intently. He hated being confused, and he supposed the only way to figure everything out was to talk to Inferno. He wasn't sure if he could face his friend. But Blaster was right; they were best friends and up until recently, they had gone for vorns without having a single fight.

#####

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Red finally replied. He really didn't feel like seeing Inferno today.

"That's the spirit," smiled Blaster. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," replied Red quietly.

Red couldn't fall into recharge, even though he had been trying for several hours. The events of the day played through his processor. He was trying to figure things out. He couldn't recall a single time where Inferno had come on to him. But then again Blaster had said that Inferno was very subtle. Red probably wouldn't have picked up on it.

It didn't make sense though. He _had_ tried to tell Inferno his feelings, but Inferno stood him up that night. Then he started going out with _her_. But why would he do that if he was really interested in Red?

The Security officer tried to force himself to stop thinking; he didn't want to explain to Ratchet what he crashed his processor. Tomorrow he was going to figure this whole thing out. He would talk to Inferno, figure this whole mess out, and depending on how things went, have a talk with Starscream.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short, but the next one will be much longer, and everything will be explained. Thanks again for sticking with me =)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - How's everyone doing? Good I hope =) Is anyone going to Inochicon? It's their first year so I'm not sure how much publicity they've put out. I'm all excited though…it's my first real anime convention (I've only been to comic book and gaming conventions up until now).

**Corky Nerd – **I've seen this happen many times too and it is a shame, especially since they're missing out on some really good stories. I did post several warnings about what was coming up, so if someone ignores them then complains, it's not my problem. Thanks for your support =)

**thebrokencradle**** – **Thank you so much for your critique! I'm in the process of writing a novel as well as my fics, so I really appreciate the feedback. When it comes to details, I'm never sure if I'm being too specific or too vague. There have been books that I've read where the author goes on for several paragraphs describing one or two things and while the imagery is nice, at the same time it's like "I get the picture, can we move on with the story?" I didn't realize I wasn't putting in a lot of details, but when I went back and reread some of the chapters I saw what you meant. I tried to stick some more details and descriptions in this chapter, so hopefully everyone can get a better picture of what I'm imagining (although it's mostly dialogue, so the descriptions probably won't pop up until the next chapter). Thanks again! :D

**Kurichi-chan – **Well, Red _is_ the security officer, so of course he would know who's sneaking off in the middle of the night for a secret rendezvous ;) Blaster/Soundwave was never mentioned before because it's supposed to be a secret, but you're right; I probably should have made some illusion to it earlier. I made more of an effort to more some more descriptions and such in this chapter.

* * *

Red Alert slowly onlined his optics; it was morning. He had recharged restlessly and didn't really feel like getting up, but he knew he had to face Inferno. With a sigh he pulled himself into a sitting position and sat there for a few minutes, thinking. What exactly should he say? Would Inferno try to attack him again? Could he forgive his friend?

His processor was starting to hurt from thinking about all the possibilities; he decided it was best to get this over with. Stalling a bit, he got up and walked over to his desk to see if there were any messages for him on his consol. His desk wasn't clean or pristine like most bots imagined it would be. There were datapads scattered all over it, as well as a few sparkly rocks that Starscream insisted that he needed to start a collection.

Red really was going to clean his quarters one day. But he had been saying that ever since they had woken up from their 4 million year sleep. Personally he enjoyed having it messy. He always tried to be perfect and proper in public; after all, who wanted a Security officer who was a slacker like Jazz? Having his room messy reminded him that he didn't always have to act so perfect; it was like he was normal, just like the rest of the mechs.

#####

After verifying that there was nothing that needed his attention, the Security officer slowly got to his feet. It was now or never. Slowly, he trudged out the door and down the hall to Inferno's room. He took some time to gather his thoughts and work up some courage before knocking on the door.

After several seconds it slid open to reveal a confused Inferno. The two friends stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Inferno lunged forward and pulled the smaller mech into a tight embrace. Red felt a few seconds of panic before he realized he wasn't in any danger. The Security officer relaxed a little, but remained on guard.

All too soon Inferno relaxed his hold on the red and white mech. Red looked up at other mech. Inferno looked like he hadn't recharged at all. The fire truck also looked like he had no idea what to do. Red wasn't sure what to do either, but standing around in silence wasn't going to help the situation.

#####

Before Red could say anything, Inferno scooped up the smaller mech and carried him over to the berth. The fire truck settled Red Alert in his lap and just held his friend close, gently stroking his back. There were several minutes of silence before Inferno spoke.

"Primus Red, I am so sorry about- well, everything. I just-I just-." A few drops of energon leaked out of his optics.

Red waited patiently while his friend composed himself.

"I never wanted things to turn out this way," Inferno finally continued. "It's just, when you told me you were- with them, I just lost it. I love you much Red, I really do. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but then Firestar came into the picture and things got complicated."

"But I don't understand," replied Red as he looked up at Inferno's blue optics. "If you like me, then why did you pick her?"

#####

Inferno continued to stroke Red's back for a minute before he continued.

"I really wanted you, Red. I think I fell in love with you the day I met you. But – oh this is so stupid, everyone told me not to bother with you. After we met I started asking around about you, but everyone I talked to said that you were anti-social, convinced that everyone was out to get you, and I was better off finding someone else who actually "showed up in public outside of work". I didn't want to listen to them, but it took me ages just to convince you to talk to me for more than a breem. Even then you would only discuss work. You never wanted to talk about anything personal, even when we started to get closer."

Red listened closely to Inferno and felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't meant to be so cold, but he had issues with bots getting too close to him too quickly. He did want to get to know Inferno better, but there was the trust issue. He snapped himself out of his thoughts to listen to the rest of Inferno's explanation.

#####

"I guess I just let everyone convince me that you would never be interested in me. I – I did decide to tell you, just in case they were wrong. But then I met Firestar and well, she convinced me to forget about you. But I couldn't. I thought about you all the time. I really wanted to be with you instead of her, but by that point I didn't think you were interested in me. I guess I was just settling for her. I even tried dropping hints and trying to entice you, but you ignored my advances, so after a while I just gave up trying."

Poor Red was confused. He didn't ever recall Inferno making any type of moves on him, though he did recall Blaster mentioning that Inferno has been subtle. So maybe he just hadn't noticed? He supposed it was time to ask the inevitable question.

"If you really felt like this about me, then why did you – hurt me like that?"

Inferno pulled Red close. "I can't believe I did that. You have to believe me Red, I didn't want to hurt you. It was just so hard for me to accept that you were sleeping around with someone else, and Decepticons no less. Do you know how hard it was to know that you were fraternizing with the enemy? I've been agonizing about it every since you told me. I just care so much about you I didn't want you to get hurt; you can't trust Decepticons. So when you finally told me who they were, I just snapped. I don't know exactly what happened. I blanked out for a bit. I just remember wanting to show you that I was so much better than those two, but then I-I got carried away. I blanked out and it was like I couldn't stop what I was doing. You have no idea how horrible I feel. If you don't want to see me again, I understand."

#####

Red let what Inferno said sink in. He could see that his friend was really troubled by what happened, but he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive him. One thing was still bothering him.

"Inferno, what exactly did you try to do to 'seduce' me?"

The fire truck look a little embarrassed. "Well, just little things. Like telling you when I was hitting the washracks. Alone. Or tell you I was going out for a drive. Alone. Or when I would switch my schedule so we could do the graveyard shift together and I would try to rub your back and you always said I needed to take my job more seriously."

"You were trying to seduce me with _that_? Well no wonder I didn't notice anything!"

"I was trying to be subtle," said Inferno quietly.

Red sighed mentally. He was exhausted and confused.

"I need some time to think about things," the red and white mech informed his friend. "I'll come find you when I'm ready."

Inferno nodded and silently watched the Security officer leave.

#####

Red's processor was swimming with so many confusing thoughts. He needed time to sort them out. He briefly thought about calling Starscream to ask the Seekers opinion, but that would involved telling him everything that happened.

No, it would be better if he figured this out on his own. Red slowly walked back to his room. He needed to give this situation a lot of though.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't more exciting, but hopefully everything was explained. And for those of you who have seen _Chicago_, you'll know what Inferno's talking about; Velma just blacked out while she killed her sister and husband. Thanks again for sticking with me! And if you think I missed anything with Inferno's explanation to his behavior, let me know and I'll work it in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay: I was vacationing in Maine for the past week. It's really pretty up there.

I know I keep saying this, but I think I'm going to take a fanfic break and work on my novel. I'm definitely finishing up this one, then I'll probably do my M/SS oneshot I have planned. I also have a TC/SW story planned, but I'm not sure when I'll actually get around to writing it.

* * *

Red Alert had spent the past day sitting alone in his messy room, just thinking. He still wasn't sure what he should do. Technically he should report the "incident" to Ratchet and file a formal report. But that would probably get Inferno in a lot of trouble, and even though he was still a little shook up over it, he sort of understood why Inferno did it. He still couldn't believe that Inferno had feelings for him.

But what should he do? He wanted to forgive his friend, but at the same time Inferno had broken his trust. He muddled through some datapads, trying to reason out the best course of action. The way he saw it he had three choices: forgive Inferno and try to move on or get him to break it off with Firestar, stay mad at Inferno and loose his best friend, or he could join the Decepticons and live happily with Megatron and Starscream.

Option one seemed to be his best choice. After listening to Inferno's explanation, he felt that the fire truck honestly hadn't intended it to go that far. He'd heard about this happening; bots just getting so worked up they blacked out with little or no awareness of what they were doing. Crimes of passion, Red believe they were called.

#######

Sighing, he tossed the datapad in his hand onto the floor. He couldn't concentrate on work. It was times like this that made him wish he liked high grade more; it might be nice just to drink himself into unconsciousness. Pushing the last thought out of his processor, he slowly pulled himself off the berth and stretched.

He supposed the only way he'd ever get some peace was if he talked to Inferno again. He felt better about everything since their last talk, especially since he know new how Inferno felt about him. Before he could change his mind the Security Officer quickly walked out of his room and down the hall.

He briefly wondered if he was to blame at all; Inferno _had_ tried to get his attention over the vorns, even if it was incredibly discrete. Red shook his head. He wasn't going to think about the past. He was just going to concentrate on the future and take things one day at a time. He felt pretty confident that he and Inferno could work things out and be friends again, though he wasn't sure if things would totally be the same between them.

######

His footsteps echoed in the empty hall. Red checked the time; he hadn't realized it was so late. He was pretty sure Inferno would still be up, especially since his friend looked like the pit. After what seemed way too quick a time, he found himself standing in front of Inferno's door.

He took a few nanoseconds to gather up his courage before knocking on the door. He had barely finished knocking before the door opened. Inferno still looked like slag, but he smiled with he saw Red.

"You came back," the firetruck stated tiredly.

"I thought about what you said, and I think we need to talk about things," replied the red and white mech.

Inferno stepped back to let Red in before closing the door. The smaller mech glanced around the room. Inferno usually kept his room fairly neat, but now it was messy enough to rival Red's. The Security Officer debated if he should sit in a chair or on the berth, as both were covered in – stuff.

######

Inferno slowly trudged over to the other side of the room and plopped down on his berth. Red paused for a minute before following. He had to push some datapads on to the floor the make room, but Inferno didn't really seen to notice the mess. Instead he was focused solely on Red, with a look of amazement and relief.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back," the larger mech said quietly. Red smiled slightly. "Of course I would; we're still friends, right?"

"I hope so," the other mech replied. There was an awkward silence while both mechs tried to avoid optic contact. Finally Red couldn't stand it and started talking.

######

"I thought about what you said, and I want to forgive you. But you really hurt me, Inferno. I trusted you and you just took advantage of me. I'm sorry I was so oblivious to your advances, but you should have just told me. You know I'm no good with subtle hints. Besides, you seemed happy with Firestar. I didn't think you'd want to waste your time with me. I tried to tell you, but you stood me up. Then you ended up with her. What was I supposed to think?"

Inferno seemed confused. "You-tried to tell me? When?"

Red Alert sighed. "Remember that night you got together with Firestar? I had asked you to meet me in my quarters because I wanted to talk to you about something important?"

Realization flooded Inferno's bright blue optics. "You were going to tell me that you liked me? Oh Red, I'm so sorry! I really was going to come, but then I ran into Firestar in the hall. She – _convinced_ me that I should stop wasting my time on you and start paying attention to someone who would actually return my feelings. I can't believe I was so stupid. I tried to convince myself I was happy with her, but it was you I really wanted."

Red felt a twinge of guilt. Inferno looked like he was going to start crying. Well, at least he had made an effort to show up.

"I had this whole thing planned out, you know. I know we hadn't known each other that long, but I just felt so – complete, when I was with you. It's hard for me to trust people, but once I realized that you weren't going to hurt me, I thought that maybe, someday, you'd might want to be my bondmate."

######

Inferno stared at Red, clearly shocked. "You – wanted to be my bondmate? Ah Red, I would have said yes! I'm so stupid for standing you up. I've been so miserable with her; you have no idea how much I wish I could go back in time and change things."

"If you were miserable with her, then why did you stay with her? You two always seemed so happy together."

Inferno slowly moved closer to Red, trying to decide if it was okay to touch the other mech. While Red wanted nothing more than to just snuggle into Inferno's embrace, he shied away. Inferno pulled back.

"I was just fooling myself. I was convinced you weren't interested in me and Firestar kept telling me not to waste my time with you. I kept trying to get your attention. I was hoping maybe one day you'd notice my advances and I could finally leave her. I really should have broken up with her vorns ago, but I was afraid of being alone. I wish I could change all this. Please forgive me, Red. I know after everything I've done I don't deserve you, but I will spend every nanosecond of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

######

"Inferno," said Red, looking straight into his friend's optics. "I forgive you. You're my best friend and I love you. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Red."

"Tell Firestar about this. Even though I don't like her, this isn't fair to her and I think she deserves to know what's happening. I can't exactly ask you to break up for her just for me, but please tell her."

"Alright," sighed Inferno after several nanoseconds. "I'll tell her. But I think this will be the end of us. I can't exactly say I'm sorry it's going to happen, but we've been together for so long."

Red stood up and slid off the berth. Strangely, he felt pretty good about the whole thing. He was about to start walking out when Inferno grabbed his hand.

"I know I can't really make up for all the vorns I've made you suffer, but if you'll let me, I want to make sure you're never lonely again."

Red fell into Inferno's warm embrace as the larger mech stood up.

"I don't think it's that easy," Red replied quietly. "But if things end up not working out with Firestar, I'd like to try going on a real date with you."

Inferno smiled down at his friend. "Of course Red. I'll do anything for you."

The smaller mech let himself indulge in Inferno's warmth. He was actually surprised with himself at how quickly he forgave the fire truck, but he loved Inferno more than anything else and was glad they were working things out.

######

"I have to go," said Red after several minutes. "Morning shift. But you'll tell her?"

"I will," smiled Inferno, looking relaxed for the first time in several days.

Red Alert was seated in front of the monitors with Blaster sitting on his right. He surprisingly had a very restful night and felt more relaxed then he had been in a while. Out of the corner of his optics he keep catching Blaster sneaking glances at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" he finally asked the red mech. Blaster grinned.

"Well, I hear ya haven't been to see a certain two Decepticons lately."

Red gave him a disapproving look. "Does Soundwave know everything that goes on?"

"Pretty much," laughed Blaster. "Ya know, I'm surprised you were actually okay with us being together."

Red shrugged. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't have a stick shoved up my aft. As long as no one's trading information I really don't see a reason to condemn such relationships. Plus you seem happy, so I guess that's what counts."

"Thanks man, that means a lot."

######

Red smiled back and returned his attentions to the monitors. After several minutes of silence the Security Offer turned back to Blaster.

"Inferno and I decided to work things out. Hopefully."

"Oh really?" Blaster was surprised that Red was actually starting a conversation, but he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah. We umm, talked about things. I think things may work out."

"Good for you," replied the other mech. "Any idea what you're going to do about you- know-who?

Red hadn't even given any though about what he should do about Megatron and Starscream. It wasn't really fair to just ditch them. After all they had been nice to him and it was through Starscream's encouragement that he had even talked to Inferno about his feelings.

######

The red and white mech leaned back in his chair and thought for a few minutes. He didn't want to cause any problems between the two factions so this situation had to be handled in just the right manner. After going through a few scenarios he came up with something that seemed like it would work.

"I think I know what to do," he informed Blaster.

"What are ya gonna do?" asked the boombox curiously.

Red chuckled. "Not telling. Besides, I'm sure you'll find out soon."

Their conversation was cut short when Sideswipe trotted into the monitor room.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what. Inferno and Firestar just broke up!"

"Aw really?" replied Blaster as he casted a questioning glace at Red.

"Yeah. They had this huge fight and ended up screaming at each other. You could hear it all the way down the hall. Do you have any idea what's going on?" the red twin asked the Security Officer.

"No idea," replied Red innocently. Blaster grinned at Sideswide's confused look.

"But aren't you two- oh never mind. Just thought you'd like to know."

Blaster turned towards Red as soon as the lambo twin left.

"Is this your doing?"

"Of course not," replied Red Alert smiling. "If Inferno wants to break up with that bitch it's his decision. I'll just have to _comfort _him later," he added quietly

Blaster just shook his head while chuckling.

"Well, best of luck to ya, Red."

* * *

Thanks again for all your reviews and favs. I think there's going to be 2 more chapters of this story left. But never fear – I have a BONUS chapter planned =D


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, sorry for the delay. But I bought my first car! It's a blue Dodge Avenger and I love it. Let's see, I think after this there's going to be 2 or 3 more chapters. Thanks for reading! I heart you all.

* * *

Red Alert didn't see or hear from Inferno until the next day when Sunstreaker burst into the security room. Red was on duty with Blaster again when the yellow twin almost broke the door down.

"Inferno and Firestar broke up," he blurted out before he had even stopped moving. The two mechs stared at him. "Seriously?" asked Blaster after a minute.

"Yeah," replied Sunstreaker. "They had some big fight this morning, loud enough for everyone to hear all the way in the rec room. No one knows what happened, but Firestar was pretty pissed."

"So it's over," inquired Red, trying not to look to eager.

"Based on the way she stormed out, I'd say there's a pretty good chance."

##########

Red was trying to suppress his elation. He wanted Inferno to be happy, but she was just not good for him. Maybe now they would have a chance.

"Sorry, I gotta run and tell the others," said Sunstreaker as he took off. Blaster turned to Red as soon at the other mech was gone.

"You gonna go for it?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I suppose Inferno will need someone to talk to about this. And as his best friend I feel it is my responsibility to help him."

"Surrrrrre," chuckled Blaster. "Like you haven't been waiting for this day since they got together."

Red turned back to the monitors. "That's irrelevant," he replied but in reality he was giddy. He really wanted things to work out with Inferno and he wasn't going to let anything screw it up.

#######

Red Alert waited until later that day before seeking out Inferno. He had heard break-ups were hard, and though he was eager to see his friend, he was trying not to seem too excited.

He knocked on his friend's door and after several seconds the fire truck answered. Inferno smiled tiredly, but moved aside so the Security officer could come in. "I guess you heard, huh?" he asked as he walked over to his berth.

"I'm sorry," replied Red as he sat down next to his friend.

Inferno sighed. "It's for the best. To be honest, I haven't really been all that happy with her recently. I guess I was just afraid of being alone. Pretty stupid, right?"

"I can understand not wanting to be alone," the red and white mech replied.

Inferno smiled as he put an arm around Red, pulling the smaller mech closer. "I don't want either of us to be alone anymore. I just hope you can forgive me for everything."

#######

Red snuggled into Inferno, enjoying the closeness. "Is it a good idea to, umm, be together so soon after you and Firestar broke up? I'm sure it must be hard."

"It is, I mean, I miss her already. But I love you, Red, and I really want to be with you."

"Well," replied the other mech after several minutes of silence, "do you think maybe we could start off small? Like a date, or something?"

Inferno smiled down at his friend. "I think that's a great idea. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Oh, are you sure you're okay with it being so soon?"

"I am, Red. I never should have let you go in the first place, and I want to spend every breem of the rest of my life making it up to you."

Red smiled shyly. "Should we meet after our shift?"

"That's fine. I'll take you someplace special," replied Inferno gently stroking Red's arm.

The Security officer reluctantly stood up. "I'll see you then," he smiled.

"Where are you running of to so quickly?" asked Inferno.

"I just have a call to make," called Red as he walked out of the door.

Later that night, when most of the mechs on the Ark were recharging, Red Alert was sitting in the communications room, gathering his thoughts. He could do this. He could make this call. He _had_ to make this call. Gathering up his courage, he requested a connection from the Decepticons.

He was expecting Starscream to answer, since the SIC usually pissed Megatron off enough to get stuck on the graveyard shift quite often. However, Red was quite taken aback when Megatron himself answered. This was very unexpected. He was half tempted to hang and up and call the next day, but he didn't think that would go over well.

"Red Alert, what a surprise. Tell me, do you always call the Decepticon base at this hour?" asked Megatron, looking quite bored.

Red wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but it was best not to risk it.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Starscream about something. He's usually on duty."

######

Megatron grinned slightly. "Starscream is a bit – _tied _up at the moment. And unconscious."

Red decided he'd rather not no the details. At any rate, he could tell Megatron what he was planning on telling Starscream. He just hoped the gunformer would take it better.

"The reason I'm calling is to let you know that I'm not going to be able to, umm, 'see' you and Starscream anymore."

The Decepticon leader's face remained neutral.

"Is that so?" he replied after what felt like several minutes of silence.

######

Hoping the other mech wouldn't hunt him down and kill him for this, Red Alert proceeded to explain.

"I don't know if Starscream told you, but I've been interested in Inferno for a while. I never thought I had a chance since he was with Firestar, but we, uhh, talked about some stuff and I think things are going to work out between us. I appreciate everything you and Starscream have done for me, but I think it's best if we don't continue this little affair. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything. But I just think it's for the best."

The Security Officer shifted nervously in his seat, watching the Decepticon for any signs of murderous rage. Megatron was unusually quiet as he stared at the Autobot, his expression impassive.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Megatron finally replied.

"That is indeed a shame. I know Starscream's become attached to you."

#######

Megatron didn't seen upset. Yet. Red knew he had to tread carefully.

"I understand that, and I still want to be friends with him. But I need to concentrate on working out things with Inferno. Besides, I think this is a good thing. Without me, you'll be free to tell Starscream how you feel about him."

"What?" growled the gunformer, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Red hoped the other mech wouldn't realize his was bluffing. He also hoped he was right about this.

"You care about Starscream more than you let on. I think you should tell him. I'm sure you'd both be happier that way, with just the two of you. Trust me, when you find the bot you want to spend the rest of your life with, it's something worth doing."

#######

Megatron sneered. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. However, I shall inform that idiot that you will no longer be associating with us."

"Thanks," replied the Security Officer, relaxing a little. Megatron was taking it better than he thought. Unless this was the calm before the storm and the Decepticon would break into the base in the middle of the night and take his revenge. No, he would not be paranoid about this. Everything would be fine.

"Umm, good luck with everything," said the red and white mech after realizing Megatron wasn't going to continue.

Megatron glared at the Autobot, but replied, "you too," before terminating the communication.

Red let out a sigh. He felt a little sad about letting his friends go, but it was something that he needed to do. He needed to concentrate on fixing things with Inferno, and to be honest, while he did have a nice time with Megatron and Starscream, he had no desire to 'face with anyone else again.

######

Red checked the time. It was early in the morning, definitely time for him to be in recharge. Slowly, he stood up and walked back to his room. He wanted to make sure he was really rested for his date with Inferno.

He briefly wondered what the fire truck had planned for them, but tiredness started to overtake him. Once he arrived in his room he flopped down on his berth and was in recharge within minutes.

* * *

OMG, you have no idea how bad I feel that this took so long. I have no excuses :( Watch out for the next chapter, where Inferno and Red have their first date. Will everything go smoothly? Will I update in less than a month? You'll just have to wait to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this story will be coming to a close shortly. I want to thank you all for sticking with me =)

* * *

Red Alert was visibly nervous. Tonight was his big date with Inferno and the Security officer couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept shifting in his seat and checking the time. The only other mech in the room was Jazz, who kept giving the red and white mech strange looks. At least that's what Red figured they were. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Jazz's visor.

"Don't think Ah've ever seen ya so eager to be done you're shift," commented Jazz after watching Red fidgeting for half their shift.

Red immediately held still. He hadn't realized how much he'd been moving around. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm just a little nervous. You see, Inferno and I are going out – on a date."

Jazz smiled. "Ah heard about that. Why so soon? He 'n Firestar just broke up."

######

"It's a long story," replied Red, "but he said he's been interested in me for a while. And I don't think things had been going well with Firstar for a while. I mean, he's sad they broke up, but I don't think he's sorry about it."

"Makes sense," replied Jazz and he turned to face Red. "So, what are ya two gonna do tonight?"

"I'm not really sure," replied the Security Officer. "Inferno said he was going to take care of things."

"Sounds nice," replied the Porsche as he swiveled in his chair, not paying attention to the monitors at all. "Ah wish Ah had someone to treat me nice like that."

"You'll find someone," assured Red, feeling a little less nervous Talking with Jazz was helping to calm his nerves. "You're popular and everyone likes you."

"Thanks," smiled Jazz. "Ah know you're excited 'bout tonight, and Ah hope you both have fun."

"Thanks," smiled Red. "Now if only time would hurry up."

Red was sitting on his berth, waiting for Inferno to get him. It felt like the day had dragged on forever, but talking to Jazz made the time pass quicker. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought Inferno would be interested in him, but here he was, going on a date with the mech. His thought briefly drifted to the two Decepticons that he had become quite close with over the past few months. No, he wasn't going to think about that. Tonight was about Inferno and their future together. Still, he wasn't sure if the fact that he hadn't heard from either of his former lovers was a good thing or a bad thing.

######

Just then a knock on the door interrupted his musings. After taking a second to compose himself, Red got up and walked over to open the door. The door slid open to reveal a smiling Inferno.

"All ready?" the firetruck asked the smaller mech. "Yes, I am," smiled Red Alert, glad the moment finally arrived. Inferno reached out and took Red's hand, leading his friend out of his room. The two Autobots walked side by side all the way out of the base, before transforming into their alt modes.

Red wanted to ask Inferno where they were going, since it would be nice to know how alert he should be against potential threats. But he trusted his friend and knew Inferno wouldn't let anything happen to him.

The pair drove through the forest, which was still light at dusk. Birds were still chirping and squirrels were skittering around the trees. Red was having trouble keeping up with the fire truck since he was busy taking in the scenery.

After a little while, Inferno slowed down so Red could look around without getting lost. They drove in silence for almost an hour. It had gotten fairly dark by that time.

######

"Are we almost there?" asked Red. "Just a few more minutes," replied the other mech. After several minutes the trees started to thin out and after another minute they stopped completely. Red was awed by the sight in front of him. Even though it was dark, he could see the large lake that they were approaching. The moonlight was reflecting off of the water and a handful of fireflies were lighting up the sky.

Inferno stopped several feet from the lake and transformed back to his robot mode. Red followed suit. "It's beautiful here," he said quietly. Inferno sat down on the grass and motioned for Red to do the same.

"I found this place months ago; I thought you might enjoy it since it's so quite."

They were both quiet for a while, just enjoying the scenery. The fireflies seemed to be dancing all around the water and the stars twinkled in the sky. Feeling brave, Red gently moved closer to Inferno and tentatively laid his head on the larger mech's shoulder. Inferno smiled and put his arm around Red. Red sighed happily. This whole evening had been nice so far, and he was really enjoying everything. Inferno knew him so well.

######

The silence was occasionally interrupted by the croaking of frogs and some nocturnal birds, but the two mechs didn't seem to mind. Red felt so relaxed he began to drift into a light recharge.

He didn't realized he was asleep until he felt Inferno nudge him awake. It took him a few nano seconds to remember where he was.

"I'm sorry, Inferno. I didn't mean to fall asleep." The larger mech smiled. "It's okay, Red. You weren't asleep for that long anyway. But I think it's time to head back."

The moon was starting to sink in the sky. "Can you find the way back in the dark?" asked Red, clearly concerned.

Inferno chuckled. "Don't worry. I come out here a lot and I can find my way back with my optics closed."

"I'd rather you not do that," replied Red as he slowly stood up and stretched. Inferno stood up too and smiled fondly at his companion.

#####

"Why are you staring at me like that," asked Red once he realized Inferno's optics were on him.

"You just look so nice," replied Inferno as he stepped closer to the smaller mech. "Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?"

The question took Red by surprised, but he found himself wanting Inferno to kiss him.

"Okay," the red and white mech replied quietly. Slowly, Inferno brought his head down and gently pressed his lips to Red's. Red tentatively kissed back and rested his arms on Infernos. The kiss only lasted for several seconds, but for Red it was the most amazing kiss he ever had. He felt this surge of happiness and contentment run through his frame and he wondered if this is what true love was like.

######

All too soon, Inferno slowly pulled away. Red smiled at him and the fire truck smiled back.

"Let's head back," suggested Inferno as he slowly untangled Red from his arms.

"Thanks for everything," Red Alert replied shyly. "I had a really nice time."

"Any time, Red."

The two friends transformed back into vehicle mode and quietly drove back to base. Red was able to fall into a peaceful recharge, dreaming of the next time he and Inferno would kiss.

* * *

So there's only 1 more chapter left. HOWEVER, I do have a bonus chapter for you guys! It doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but if you love robot interfacing orgies, you'll appreciate it ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone's doing well. Here's the last chapter and I'm soooooo sorry it took this long. I'm almost literally buried in paperwork at work. And this story turned out much different then I originally planned, so I had to change some of the ending around. _ The characters just kind of took over. I know this is probably a bit short, so sorry about that :/ I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

It was three days after Red Alert went on his first date with Inferno. The Security Officer was feeling a lot better about everything; he felt more relaxed then he had in ages. In fact he had even starting hanging out in the rec room, much to the surprise of most of the mechs. But they were glad to welcome him.

Red was currently curled up next to Inferno while they both went over the monthly security reports. The larger mech was a cuddler, something Red had never known before. It made sense, he supposed. Firestar wasn't really a touchy feely femme, so it was no wonder he had never seen Inferno cuddle anyone before. Red really wasn't touchy feely himself, but he was enjoying this new side of Inferno.

The red and white mech still hadn't heard anything from the Decepticons since he had talked to Megatron about his decision. He wasn't sure if the lack of communication was a good thing, but at least they hadn't done anything rash, like attaching the base.

######

Red's musings were interrupted when Inferno started to pet his horns. The Security Officer paused in his reading to snuggle closer to the fire truck, enjoying the attention. Inferno gently ran his hands all over his lover's head while Red made quiet sounds of contentment. Inferno moved his hand lower, running his fingers up and down Red's back. The smaller mech wondered if Inferno was hoping for something more physical in their relationship. They hadn't done anything like that except for kissing here and there, but Red felt he was ready to try something else.

Inferno seemed to have the same idea. When Red didn't protest the gentle caresses, the fire truck slowly moved his hand lower, seeing exactly how far Red would let him go. Red was quite content to let Inferno explore his body. He enjoyed feeling those large hands roaming all over his frame.

Inferno slid his hands forward so he was rubbing Red's chassis, which the Security Officer did not mind. He even shifted so Inferno could have better access of his front. This wasn't so bad. It felt pretty nice, in fact.

Red Alert decided to explore Inferno's body as well. He dropped the data pad on the floor and gently slid his hands up Inferno's arms, earning him a smile from the larger mech. Feeling bolder, Red maneuvered himself so he was lying on top of Inferno and wedged his head under his lover's chin.

######

"Comfy?" smirked Inferno as he continued to stroke the Security Officer's helm.

"Very," replied Red and he ran his fingers in lazy circles on Inferno's chassis. The fire truck started to train his fingers down Red's back, which Red didn't mind at all. All this physical contact stuff was really nice. The two lovers enjoyed each other's embrace for a few more minutes before Inferno gently pulled Red in for a kiss. Red happily complied, letting Inferno have free access to his mouth.

The fire truck wasted no time exploring every bit of his lover that he could possibly reach while Red made quiet moaning sounds. Inferno tentatively slid his hands down Red's back and started stoking the back of his legs.

There was a second of panic in Red's mind before he relaxed. Inferno wasn't going to hurt him, and although the sensation was a bit strange, it was kind of nice at the same time. Inferno slowly broke off the kiss and smiled at his lover.

"You okay, Red?" he asked, gently stoking the other's face.

"I'm fine," Red grinned back. Inferno was so sweet to be worried about him.

"Are you okay with this?"

Red smiled shyly. "Yes, I want to do this."

Inferno grinned back and pulled Red down for another kiss. This one was heated and slightly desperate. Inferno let his hands roam all over Red's back and legs, seeking out all his lover's sensitive spots.

######

Red was enjoying himself and found himself relaxing under Inferno's gentle touches. Pleasant feelings were form in his circuits and the Security Officer found himself wanting more of Inferno.

Inferno turned his attention back to Red's horns, licking them teasingly. The small mech squirmed around, the sensation shooting small bursts of pleasure into his circuits. Pleased with Red's reaction, Inferno slipped his hand between their bodies, pausing once he was between his lover's legs.

"It's okay," whispered Red. He found his body craving Inferno's touch and desperately wanted the larger mech to touch him all over. Inferno gently ran his fingers over Red's interface panel, causing the smaller mech to shudder. After a little coaxing, Red slid his panel open, allowed Inferno to fell how wet he was.

The firetruck gently slid a finger into Red's moist port, slowly moving it in and out. The Security Officer forced himself to relax. He trusted Inferno not to hurt him and the other mech's fingering felt nice.

######

Red let out some noises of contentment, his frame totally relaxed on top of Inferno. The larger mech slid his finger deeper into Red, watching for any signs of discomfort. Red smiled up at his lover; the stretching was uncomfortable, but not painful. But he wouldn't let Inferno know that, since the other mech would probably stop.

After another minute Inferno gently withdrew his fingers; Red looked at him curiously.

"If ya want, we can stop now," said Inferno quietly. "I'll understand."

Red shook his head. "I don't want to stop. I want you."

######

Inferno captured Red's lip for a gently kiss while he maneuvered them so Red was underneath him. He continued to gently caress and touch his smaller lover all over while kissing him passionately.

Inferno gently pulled away from Red's mouth and moved down to nibble at his friend's sensitive neck cables. Red mewed while tilting his head up so Inferno could get better access. Little bursts of pleasure were beginning to invade Red's systems and the Security Officer found himself craving his lover.

"'Fernooo," he moaned, hoping his friend would get the hint. Inferno smiled down at the smaller mech as he retracted his panel to reveal his already hard cable. The sight turned Red on even more. He squirmed under his friend, eager to have that large cable buried inside him.

######

Inferno carefully lined himself up and gently pushed his cable into Red Alert's wet port. Making sure not to hurt his lover, Inferno gently pushed in and out until he was fully inside Red.

"You okay," he asked with concern, searching his friend's face for any signs of pain.

"I'm okay, really," insisted Red. There was a bit of pain, but the pleasure he was feeling greatly outweighed it.

Inferno gave Red a minute to adjust to his size before beginning to thrust in and out. After several seconds the pain subsided and Red felt himself relax. Slowly the pleasure began to build throughout Red's systems. An involuntarily moan escaped from his mouth, causing Inferno to smile down at his lover.

Red ran his hands up Inferno's arms, gripping them tightly as the firetruck began to pick up his pace. Inferno leaned down to nip along Red's neck cables, enjoying the noises that his lover was making.

######

Red could feel his overload building up, his systems crying out for release. Inferno was close too and sped up his movement as gently as possible, making sure that Red was feeling nothing but pleasure.

Both mechs only had to wait another several seconds before they reached overload. Red felt all kinds of pleasure coursing through his systems. He thought he heard Inferno shout out his name, but it was hard to tell over his own moaning.

After riding out their waves of pleasure, Inferno sunk down on top of Red, both mechs panting and enjoying each other's embrace. The larger mech reluctantly pushed himself up and gently slid his softening cable out of Red. He gently kissed his lover before standing up to retrieve a towel to clean them both off.

"I didn't hurt ya, did I, Red?" asked Inferno once both mechs had cleaned their interface equipment and closed their panels.

"It was fine," smiled Red. "It felt really good."

"Aw, I'm glad," grinned Inferno as he pulled Red into a tight embrace.

######

Red snuggled up against Inferno, recharge threatening to overtake him. He fought the urge, just wanting to enjoy Inferno's warmth. He did still have a few doubts about this whole relationship thing, but they were quickly fading. This felt right, and despite everything, Red was glad that things worked out with Inferno.

Red Alert sat alone in the security room, trying to stay awake. Despite what everyone thought, he really did hate the graveyard shift. At least when Inferno was scheduled with him the time went by pretty quickly.

It had been almost 2 weeks since they had interfaced for the first real time, but it definitely hadn't been the last. Red smiled just thinking about his lover. How he wished he could be cuddled up with Inferno instead of being trapped here alone. He was seriously thinking about comming his lover for "entertainment", when the computers picked up an incoming signal from the Decepticon base.

Red accepted the transmission, figuring it had to be one of two mechs. The question was, which one? After a few seconds, the face of the Decepticon Second appeared on the screen.

#####

There was a moment of awkward silence before Starscream spoke.

"So, I hear you'll no longer be joining us for our little 'sessions'."

"That is correct," replied Red. "I'm sure Megatron's told you why."

"I supposed I should say congratulations, or something like that," sighed Starscream. "But things were going to well with us. I'll miss having you around."

Red smiled. "I'll miss you guys too. But things are actually going well with Inferno, and you know how I feel about him. I owe it to myself to give this a chance."

######

"I suppose I understand," pouted the Decepticon. "I glad things are working out."

"Listen," replied Red, "if you want, maybe we could just hang out sometime. We can talk about stuff."

"I'd like that," smiled Starscream. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'll let you know when I'm free. And Starscream, thanks for understanding."

"Spare me your Autobot sentiment," teased Starscream. "Oh, and I don't know what you said to Megatron, but thanks."

With that the transmission was cut. Red leaned back in his chair. That went better than he thought. He was worried the two Decepticons would be upset, but luckily they handled it quite well. It was a very good sign that they wanted to remain on friendly terms.

The Security Officer smiled to himself. Despite all the bad stuff that had happened, he ended up gaining a lover and two new friends. Life had it's ups and downs, but in the ended, Red Alert decided it wasn't too bad.

The End!

* * *

So I must deeply apologize for how long this last chapter took. I've just been so busy with real life stuff (nothing bad, just really busy). I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and I do have a couple more planned. Not sure when I'll get around to writing, but keep your eyes open.


End file.
